


Radio

by dw_fwedewick_heweiden



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: I don't know., Psychological Horror, Static, i think, this just popped in.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dw_fwedewick_heweiden/pseuds/dw_fwedewick_heweiden
Summary: He can hear it getting closer.





	Radio

_ “Hello? Did anyone survive?”  _

His breath is puffing up. It’s freezing in here. Below freezing, actually. He’s prepared for the cold, he always is (you gotta be, living here), but he isn’t prepared for this. Not for a breach. Especially not for one this massive.

_ “Anyone? Please!” _

He clutches onto the radio for dear life, hoping that someone, anyone at all, will answer him. He doesn’t care who at this point. It could be anyone. Anyone at all. The radios are probably everywhere at this point.

_ “Oh god, oh god...someone answer me, please!” _

He can hear footsteps and presses himself deeper into his hiding spot, attempting to muffle the sounds of the radio with his shirt. A few rocks skitter around him as he does, and he flinches at the noise and stops moving.

_ “I- I can hear it. It’s getting closer.” _

He’s whispering now, only talking out of sheer, desperate hope that someone out there is listening, someone is coming, even though he knows it’s not true. The footsteps draw nearer every second, the claws tapping on concrete. 

_ “I’m gonna die here, I know it.” _

Tapping. More footsteps, without claws. Something else is here. Something new. A metallic voice rings out in the silence.

_**“Stop resisting. I know you’re here.”** _

He flicks the radio to a different channel and pushes it onto the body of a facility guard. He doesn’t know what got to this guard, and he doesn’t want to know. With any luck, they’ll think that the radio had just been left on and not notice him.

_**“Perhaps in here…”** _

The door slides open. He holds his breath, biting his lip to keep from making noise, and hopes that the rocks and shadows are enough to hide him for now. 

The radio’s static is the only sound in the room for a second, before its eyes lock onto him with a fierce intensity.

**_“There you are.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> i had writer's block for the batim prompts and i needed to write something scary so enjoy this i guess. it's not very long.


End file.
